Character Creation
Character Creation ''All content from [http://5e.tools 5eTools] is typically allowed at first glance. This list is as of April 1st, 2019.'' General Information Starting Level: 1-> with the intent to be level 3 by introducing yourself to the guild. Stat Array: 18/16/12/12/10/8 - Race does not apply Ability Score Improvements in any way. You may roll 4d6d1 instead. If your character is religious in any ways, please contact suul to determine how so. Equipment is take what you need basis. Do not go overboard or you'll be relegated to default equipment. Allowed Content for character creation All WOTC + UA Tal Dorei Compendium of Sacred Mysteries Plethora of Paladins Pretty much anything on 5etools. Character Focus Three things that: * tie you to the guild. * tie you to Valencia and it's people. * tie you as a player to the game. Try to be; * Personable * Heroic * Strong Qualities of Brother/Sisterhood * Motivated by exploration, treasure, and the unknown. You are permitted to work in groups upon request. Just shoot me a message. A somewhat tactical approach is recommended. Encounters made for you in the wilderness are often fatal, but rewarding. Now that I've given you these guidelines, pitch your character to me in a private message. I may hand select people as I see they are available. My time is limited often. Classes ''(PHB) '' * Barbarian ** Ancestral Guardian ** Battlerager ** Berserker ** Juggernaut (''Tal'Dorei)'' ** Storm Herald ** Totem Warrior ** Zealot * Bard ** Glamour ** Lore ** Maestro (''Tal'Dorei)'' ** Satire ** Swords ** Valor ** Whispers * Cleric ** Ambition ** Arcana ** Blood (''Tal'Dorei)'' ** Death ** Forge ** Grave ** Knowledge ** Life ** Light ** Nature ** Order ** Protection ** Solidarity ** Strength ** Tempest ** Trickery ** War ** Zeal *** The [https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5dE8anv4AgQUTdZbGplWnlaS1k/view Compendium of Sacred Mysteries] is up to debate if you find an archetype you desire. **** Balance **** Celebration **** Chaos **** Desert **** Fate **** Hunting **** Kinetic **** Love **** Lunar **** Metal **** Ocean **** Peace **** Punishment **** Retribution **** Scorn **** Venom **** Witchcraft * Druid ** Dreams ** Land ** Moon ** Shepherd ** Spores ** Twilight * Fighter ** Arcane Archer ** Battle Master ** Brute ** Cavalier ** Champion ** Eldritch Knight ** Gunslinger (''Tal'Dorei)'' ** Knight ** Monster Hunter ** Purple Dragon Knight (Banneret) ** Samurai ** Scout ** Sharpshooter * Monk ** Cobalt Soul (''Tal'Dorei)'' ** Drunken Master ** Four Elements ** Kensei ** Long Death ** Open Hand ** Shadow ** Sun Soul ** Tranquility * Paladin ** Ancients ** Conquest ** Crown ** Devotion ** Oathbreaker ** Redemption ** Treachery ** Vengeance *** A [https://drive.google.com/file/d/1h31YEKVdjux3ls1D-2bd5D0ZwoX96FHV/view Plethora of Paladins] is up to debate if you find an archetype you desire. **** Lyan **** Fantra **** Paramander **** Betrothal **** Tradition **** Tomorrow **** Enlightment **** Oathless * Ranger (''Revised and Spell-less are both allowed)'' ** Beast Master ** Gloom Stalker ** Horizon Walker ** Hunter ** Monster Slayer ** Primeval Guardian * Rogue ** Arcane Trickster ** Assassin ** Inquisitive ** Mastermind ** Scout ** Swashbuckler ** Thief * Sorcerer ** Divine Soul ** Draconic ** Phoenix ** Pyromancer ** Runechild (''Tal'Dorei)'' ** Sea ** Shadow ** Stone ** Storm ** Wild * Warlock ** Archfey ** Celestial ** Fiend ** Great Old One ** Hexblade ** Seeker ** Undying * Wizard ** Abjuration ** Artificer ** Bladesinger (''No Racial Restriction)'' ** Conjuration ** Divination ** Enchantment ** Evocation ** Illusion ** Invention ** Lore Mastery ** Necromancy ** Theurgy ** Transmutation ** War Magic Unearthed Arcana * Artificer ** Alchemist ** Gumsmith * Mystic ** Avatar ** Awakened ** Immortal ** Nomad ** Soul Knife ** Wu Jen Tal'Dorei Campaign Guide * Blood Hunter ** Ghostslayer ** Lycan ** Mutant ** Profane Soul Races Valencia is a vast and hospitable environment for races of all kinds. The demographic is grand, and racism is not typically exercised. Some monstrous races do inhabit Valencia and are widely welcomed. Player's Handbook * Dragonborn * Dwarf * Elf * Gnome * Half-Elf * Half-Orc * Halfling * Human - Human Variant is not allowed. The feat is too powerful and abused by your forefathers. * Tiefling Certain DMG Races * Eladrin Elves * Hobgoblins * Aasimar (DMG) Elemental Evil Player’s Companion * Aarakocra - Scaling Flight Speed as you level. * Flightless Aarakocra - 30ft movement, proficiency in perception. * Genasi * Deep Gnome * Goliath Volo’s Guide to Monsters * Aasimar * Bugbear * Firbolg * Goblin * Hobgoblin * Kenku * Kobold * Lizardfolk * Orc * Tabaxi * Triton * Yuan-ti Pureblood Planeshift * Aetherborn * Aven * Kor * Minotaur * Vedalken Sword Coast Adventurer’s Guide * Duergar * Half-Elf descents * Ghostwise Halflings * Tiefling Variant (Scaling Flight if Chosen) Mordenkainen’s Tome of Foes * Elf (Sea) (River) * Elf (Eladrin * Gnome (Deep) * Tiefling (All Variants) Unearthed Arcana * Warforged * Avariel Elves (Scaling Flight Speed) * Grugach Elves Starting Equipment I didn’t think I would have to make this list, but it appears I do. Here is a list of the following items you can start with in character creation as starting equipment. The general rules is take what you need. But do not overdo it. You may take the following items: * Any standard mundane simple or martial weapon, multiples if you wish. * Any standard mundane armor or shield, excluding half plate, and platemail. * Any tool, instrument, or gaming set that you have proficiency with. * Two either quiver or crossbow bolt case, filled with ammunition. (20ea) * Any kit or pack of your choice. (Yes Monster Hunter’s is allowed) * Inexpensive arcane foci and component pouches. * Any sub-tool; aka crowbar, sledgehammer, grappling hook, woodcutting axe, pickaxe, etc. * Containers for your choosing; aka flasks, vials, bottles, waterskins, etc. * Survival Equipment; aka hunting traps, fishing tackle, tents, etc. * Standard supplies; aka parchment, ink, torches, mess kits, lanterns, etc. * Up to 10 rations, if your pack does not supply. You may not take the following items without purchasing them: * Acid * Antitoxin * Alchemist’s Fire * Coins or metals of any type. * Gems or valuable items of any kind * Gold cost spell components * Potions of any type * Poisons of any type * Portable Ram * Adamantine anything * Silvered anything (If backstory reasons let me hear it) * No modern or futuristic equipment. * No tack and harness equipment * No explosives * No trade goods * No vehicles * No firearms '''YOU CANNOT RESELL STARTING EQUIPMENT.''' Feats If you happen to take a feat as your class Ability Score Improvement, or have gained one by additional means, these are available for taking. PHB * Actor * Alert * Athlete * Charger * Crossbow Expert * Defensive Duelist * Dual Wielder * Dungeon Delver * Durable * Elemental Adept * Grappler * Great Weapon Master * Healer * Heavily Armored * Heavy Armor Master * Inspiring Leader * Keen Mind * Lightly Armored * Linguist * Lucky * Mage Slayer * Magic Initiate * Martial Adept * Medium Armor Master * Mobile * Moderately Armored * Mounted Combatant * Observant * Polearm Master * Resilient * Ritual Caster * Savage Attacker * Sentinel * Sharpshooter * Shield Master * Skilled * Skulker * Spell Sniper * Tavern Brawler * Tough * War Caster * Weapon Master Xanathar's Guide to Everything * Bountiful Luck * Dragon Fear * Dragon Hide * Drow High Magic * Dwarf Fortiude * Elven Accuracy * Fade Away * Fey Teleportation * Flames of Phlegethos * Infernal Constitution * Orcish Fury * Prodigy * Second Chance * Squat Nimbleness * Wood Elf Magic Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes * Svirfneblin Magic Unearthed Arcana: Feats * Alchemist * Blade Mastery * Burglar * Fell Handed * Flail Mastery * Gourmand * Master of Disguise * Spear Mastery Unearthed Arcana: Feats for Skills * Acrobat * Animal Handler * Arcanist * Brawny * Diplomat * Empathic * Historian * Investigator * Medic * Menacing * Naturalist * Perceptive * Performer * Quick-Fingered * Silver-Tongued * Stealthy * Survialist * Theologian Unearthed Arcana: Feats for Races * Barbed Hide * Critter Friend * Dragon Wings * Everybody's Friend * Human Determination * Orcish Aggression * Wonder Maker [https://imgur.com/a/y1lzl Tal'Dorei Campaign Guide] * Cruel * Dual-Focused * Flash Recall * Gambler * Mending Affinity * Mystic Conflux * Rapid Drinker * Spelldriver * Thrown Arms Master